pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:R/any Solo Totem Axe Farmer
This is a build designed for Totem Axe farming which utilizes the Ranger's superior speed skills to run past foes. Kindle Arrows is used to dish out large amounts of damage to quickly eliminate foes you must defeat. Skills and Attributes prof=R/any marks=12+3+1 exp=8+1 wilder=10+3StabilityStrideScanArrowsArrowShotShot (Kurzick)Unguent/build Equipment *Armor **Radiant or Survivor. Most of the damage you will take while Totem Axe farming is a result of degeneration, which is not affected by armor. **A Wilderness Survival Mask can be used during running portions to reach the 8 second breakpoint on Natural Stride. **Consider a Rune of Restoration to reduce cripple by 20%. *Weapons **Vampiric 15^50 Flatbow of Fortitude **Shield/Spear (or other one-handed weapon) swap while out of combat. Usage thumb|right|Locations where Root Behemoths can be found in The Falls are marked yellow. *Ventari's Refuge Start from Ventari's Refuge. If you have brought a shield and one handed weapon equip them and head into Ettin's Back. Keep up Natural Stride. You will have a constant speed boost along with a high block bonus. Head south towards Reed Bog. Along the way you will encounter some fire traps and possible bleeding from Hunter's Shot. If you are hurt badly keep moving until you have broken aggro or built up about 3/4 aggro bubble distance. Use Troll Unguent and keep moving. *Reed Bog Proceed as before constantly using Natural Stride to rush past foes. When you are speeding through the area, the Trolls and Spiders are not able to attack effectively. When you have reached the southern-most part of your run there is a fork where you can go left (west) or right (northwest). The path to the right is usually easier since there are fewer Trolls. The Scarabs that pop out of the ground are only a problem if they are able to pin you - they use melee attacks and can only really damage you with Vampiric Touch. There are a few Spiders near the entrance to The Falls but you should be able to breeze past them. Even if they hit you with Pin Down keep moving since the duration of the Crippled condition is short-lived. *The Falls Now you have to deal with massive amounts of Maguuma Spiders. Luckily they don't do much damage and Natural Stride provides a block bonus against their ranged attacks. If you get into trouble because of Pin Down or simply being poisoned for long durations, use Troll Unguent, but maintain your stance(s) at ALL times, even if not moving. The Spiders are a pain but they seldom chase you very far and often by the time they have descended from the trees and activated Apply Poison you are almost out of range. The Spiders' spawn pattern is relatively consistent in The Falls, so find an area where they are not present and take a break to recharge. Once you are past the Spiders you are faced with Jungle Trolls. The path is sometimes narrow here and a couple of Trolls often block the way. In order to get some clear space on the path, activate Natural Stride and run towards the Trolls, then back up slowly so they will follow you. This should separate them, creating some space so you can run past. If the Trolls pin you, you are dead. Their Power Attack is lethal. Once past the Trolls you will face Jungle Skale. The Skale are not really much of a threat because your Troll Unguent will offset Rotting Flesh (Disease). Most of the skale can easily be run past, however there is a patrolling group that circles the lower loop (and can interfere with killing Root Behemoths). You can survive this group easily by maintaining Troll Unguent and killing them off. Groups of 5 will be dead in around a minute and a half or less. Once you find a Root Behemoth make sure you attack it from higher or equal elevation - higher is preferable. (Being at a higher elevation than your target increases the range of your arrows; at a lower elevation your range is shortened.) The longbow or flatbow lets you attack the Root Behemoth without aggroing the Life Pods that are hiding there. Kindle→Burning→Arcing→Autoattack→Triple→Burning kills Root Behemoths. If there is another Root Behemoth near the previous one, creep forward slowly to aggro the Life Pods. The Pods will spring up one at a time if you're lucky. Spike them with Kindle + Asuran Scan + Triple Shot (with good ranks in Kurz/Lux and Asura, it's an OHKO). If ranks aren't high enough, replace Arcing Shot with Distracting Shot/Savage Shot to guarantee kills. If there aren't any more Root Behemoths nearby, you can just run by the Life Pods as they pop up (be sure to grab your drops). Kill Wind Riders that are too close to Root Behemoths by precasting Kindle and Troll, then aggro, cast Asuran Scan, autoattack one or two of them to death, run away, and cast Troll Unguent when safely away. Repeat until all in the group are dead. Running by groups of Wind Riders you don't need to kill requires that you use Natural Stride only AFTER being hexed. You should be able to break away from the mob easily under 33% IMS. Counters * Getting Pinned. This is the one thing you do not want to happen. Trolls can kill you with relative ease as soon as you stop moving with speed. As discussed above, it is sometimes necessary to get them out of your path. Also, the Scarabs can pin you if you are not paying attention. They spring up out of the ground and if you use the keyboard to move past them you often get hung up on them. If you click to move you need to keep clicking to make the game update its path so you can go around the new Scarabs. * Interrupts. Troll Unguent is an incredibly useful skill because it cannot be removed once it has been activated (except by the user's death). The drawback is that it has a 3 second casting time which means it is easy to interrupt. Wind Riders are capable of interrupting it and are more than capable of killing you. Variants *If you have a Monk as your secondary profession consider bringing Purge Conditions or Mending Touch instead of Arching Shot. This allows you to remove a Crippled condition if necessary. Bring a skill that removes at least 2 Conditions because otherwise just Poison will be removed, and it will be reapplied almost instantly. *Add Distracting Shot or Savage Shot over Arching Shot. *Storm Chaser over Natural Stride if your Deldrimor Rank is too low. Videos Video using an older build: The general concepts behind the run remain unchanged. Notes This build was designed for Totem Axe farming but would also be useful in other running situations. The build is good for farming any item that requires running to get to and where your foes can be defeated with health degeneration (Burning). R/any Solo Totem Axe Farmer